


More than Mentor

by magnadoodle



Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [24]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22222141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnadoodle/pseuds/magnadoodle
Summary: Request: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Art for EAD Birthday Bash [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599574
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	More than Mentor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miri Cleo (miri_cleo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miri_cleo/gifts).



> NOTE to any actual MCU fans: this is deliberately bad art. Please do not comment to tell me it is bad art. Thank you!

An good art.

  



End file.
